Merry Christmas, darling
by quinnfanfictions
Summary: A future story of the Fabray-Berry's household and their Christmas morning with a little surprise.


**Merry Christmas, darling**

The first rays of sunlight had sneaked through the courtains a good thirty minutes before, but the two women had decided that it was still two early to get up from the bed. Quinn had an arm wrapped tightly around the petite brunette's waist while the same one pressed herself closer to that embrace. The calm, slow breaths mixed in the perfect harmony, like it had always been. Playing Santa the night before had been exciting, but the love making after that chore had been very... tiring, to say the least. Quinn grinned in her sleep at the memory of that, the memory of how perfect they always fit together, and how amazing it had been just hours before. The blonde was about to fall into deep sleep once again when she heard Rachel mumbling something — it wasn't that she was not crazy about her wife (God knew how much in love she was), but she was so tired...

"Did you hear me?" Rachel mumbled again, her voice low and husky from the lazy sleep, but still clear enough for Quinn to hear. The blonde shook her head in 'no', not even minding that Rachel couldn't see her, and pulled her close so the two could fall asleep again. The smaller woman wasn't happy just then. "Quinn, did you hear me?"

Quinn sighed, yawned a couple of time and stretched away from her wife a bit, just so she could turn around to see her beautiful face. As usual, Rachel's face when she had just woken up was Quinn's favorite; she loved the sleepy, deep eyes, the mess of brown hair, the perfect lips parted slightly as she breathed in and out... It took all she had to not kiss her right then, and she only did not because she knew that Rachel would be upset — her woman didn't like to be interrupted. "What did you say?"

In a manner that Quinn had gotten used to see many years before, Rachel Berry-Fabray rolled the chocolate eyes that always got Quinn to her knees (many times literally speaking), and sat up on their bed suddenly making the mattress bounce as it had done so much the night before. Quinn grinned again, but soon enough Rachel was off the bed and running to their closet, grabbing a bag and then bouncing back on to the bed. "Quinn, it's Christmas! Merry Christmas, my love!"

The blonde's grin turned into a legit smile, as big as she had ever remembered, and she leaned in to kiss her wife's lips. Sitting up, she wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her to them, making the brunette singer straddle her hips as their kiss turned into another direction; a delicious, fantastic direction... A direction that Quinn loved more than anything, a direction that...

"Mommy? Mom? Are you two in there?" A soft, sweet little voice called from across the door of their room. The two women smiled in their kiss, pulled away just slightly and Rachel rolled from Quinn's lap off so the blonde could roll off the bed and walk towards the aforementioned door, opening it to expose the four years old baby girl. Rebecca Barbra Fabray-Berry had long brown hair like her "mommy", though green eyes like her "momma" — green eyes like uncle Blaine Anderson actually, but in her heart Quinn knew those were _her _green eyes — and a smile that would take any person's breath away easily. Currently she found herself wearing a pink nightgown, her hair put in two pigtails and Gummy, the stuffed bear, in her left hand. She did not look happy at all.

"Merry Christmas, baby!" Quinn exclaimed with a happy smile, picking the girl up from the ground and holding her on her hip. "May I ask why are you so pouty right now?"

Rachel giggled from the bed, standing up from the mattress and walking towards the pair.

"Yes princess, tell mommy why you look so upset."

The four years old rolled her eyes in a so familiar manner — Rachel knew that manner very well — and moved her tiny hand to her mom's hair, curling a piece of blonde locks around her little finger. "It's _Chistmas_," Rebecca had a little problem with the 'R's and 'L's in some words at that age. Quinn thought it was the cutest thing in the whole world. "And you didn't wake up me _ealier_!"

The two woman laughed and Quinn reached for Rachel with her free arm; clutching the two girls of her life against herself, she smiled brightly. When and why she'd gotten so lucky? Why was she being allowed to such happiness? Quinn didn't know, doubted that she ever would, but she wasn't complaining.

"...Isn't that right, Quinny?" Rachel said, bringing Quinn back to reality.

"What, dear?"

"I was just telling Rebecca that we should definitely go downstairs and check if Mister Santa Claus brought us anything, isn't that right?"

Quinn bounced their child on her hip and gave her an excited look. "Is that what you want, Becky?"

The four years old squealed in excitement. "Yes! Can we _pease_?"

Quinn giggled, kissing her child's forehead and then her chubby, rosy cheek. She looked over Rebecca's head to her wife and smiled bigger than before. Rachel smiled back and winked at her wife, mouthing a quiet 'I love you'. "I love you too."

"Love you too momma." Rebecca said, making the two women turn their looks to their little baby. Quinn laughed and kissed her forehead again, but Rachel swore she saw a tear about to fall from her left eye. Long ago they had figured out that any tear from there on would be from happiness, and she was a hundred per cent sure it was the case right then.

"Who wants to go downstairs and check Santa's gifts?" Rachel asked once again, taking Becky from Quinn's arms and putting her back to the ground. The little girl squealed making the couple giggle. "Okay Becky why don't you go get your pretty pink robe to match your beautiful nightgown and we will meet you in your room in a second?"

Rebecca gladly agreed with that; the little girl was a smaller version of Rachel, Quinn would always say, and tiny pink silk robes were always a must. She ran off to her bedroom down the hall singing some adorable Christmas song and left the two women with silly smiles on their faces.

"She is the best gift in the world." Rachel mumbled, turning to look at Quinn. She found her wife just two inches away from her, a similar smile on her lips and a sweet look her eyes. Quinn was pure happiness right then and to know that she had been the one to do that... Rachel sighed happily, leaning even closer and wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

The blonde's own arms flew around her wife's tiny waist, bringing her closer, colliding their bodies softly. She leaned in, brushed her lips against hers, moved to her chin — bit it softly — and then back to her lips. Right before they kissed, a kiss that they both needed to share before taking their beautiful daughter to see "Santa's gifts", Quinn smiled. "Merry Christmas, darling."

Rachel didn't respond because she knew it was not needed. Right then, everything was more than just "merry".


End file.
